


Last Christmas I gave you a mixtape

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mixtape, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Christmas on the bunker. Team Free Will 2.0 was exchanging gifts. Dean got a special present from Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Last Christmas I gave you a mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is over, but Destiel is still here. Enjoy!

**Last Christmas I gave you a mixtape**

A real Christmas on the bunker was Sam's idea. He said that they should celebrate this year. All of them: him, Dean, Jack and Cas.

“I don't understand why people celebrate Jesus' birthday in December?” asked Cas. He was confused about that, humans still surprised him.

“It's tradition!” yelled Dean.

“But he was born in April,” pointed Cas.

“About that... Was Jesus really son of God or something like that?” asked Sam.

“He was a prophet. One of many. He was a good man. Like his mother, but she got a little crazy after she met Gabriel…” explained Cas. Sam and Dean exchanged meaningful glances.

They made all Christmas things. They decorated a tree, sung carols, ate dinner, drunk eggnog… It was a very happy times… And for the end one thing left. Gifts.

*

They were sitting on the floor near a Christmas tree. It was time for gifts.

Everybody had wrapped presents on the other way. Dean used old newspaper and did it negligently. Cas bought paper bags because it was the easiest. Sam used gray paper and strings, Jack chose the red one with reindeer.

“It's first Jack's Christmas, so they should begin,” pointed Sam and the rest agreed with him.

Jack was so exciting about that. They took first gift from Cas and shook it. They didn't hear anything, so just unpacked it. There was a teddy bear - the talking Marvin.

“Oh, thank you, Cas!” they said and hugged a bear. Jack was smiling and really enjoying of this gift.

The second box was from Dean. Jack found there a knife.

“Dean? You bought him a knife?” asked Sam reproachfully.

Dean shrugged his shoulder and added for his defense: “It's not just a knife. It's a silver knife! Good for werewolves.”

Sam rolled his eyeballs, but Jack looked happy, they thanked Dean honest.

The last one package contained Lego from Star Wars.

“Thank you, Sam!”

“Really, Sammy? Freakin' Lego? And you complained about my gift!” murmured Dean.

“What? Everybody loves Lego… Okay, my turn!”

Sam got an old manuscript in Latin from Cas. It was some spells book which looked fascinating.

Jack gave him a… clippers?

“Oh… Thanks, Jack,” said Sam and frowned eyebrows.

“You're welcome. I asked Dean what you want to get.”

Dean laughed and Sam gave him a murderous look.

“I'll cut your tongue or the other part…” whispered Sam, only Dean could hear him. He chuckled for that threat.

The last gift was heavy. Dean gave him all books about The Witcher. Sam smiled because he loved reading.

“Thanks, Dean. I wanna read this!”

“Yeah, I know you like a show on Netflix, egghead. What is weird, cause we are fighting with monsters all the time… But I don't judge,” said Dean, and added later: “So, Cas, you're next.”

Dean was a little stressful about that. He wasn't sure if his present for Cas isn't childish. He really wanted to give him something nice.

Cas got a 'Best Dad on the world' cup from Jack and some special box with Enochian incantation from Sam. He was so delightful about this. He left Dean's present for the end.

Dean was looking at Cas all the time. He licked his lips and smiles shyly.

Cas unwrapped a gift and pulled out a tie. A blue tie with cutie bees at this. Cas titled his head on the right and frowned his eyebrows. He was staring at the tie for a long time, or maybe only Dean thought it took ages?

Dean swallowed, silence was uncomfortable to him. He wanted to ask if Cas liked it, but before he said anything, the angel took off his old tie and was trying to put the new one.

“Let me help you,” chuckled Dean and came to Cas. He tied his tie and later loosened it a little. He was trying to do this not too long.

“Thank you, Dean. I really like it,” said quietly Cas and smiled.

Dean felt relief: “Now me!”

He got a car's wax from Jack and commented it with the words: “My Baby is gonna love it!”

Sam gave him a bottle of whiskey and grill pan. He gasped and volunteered to make some burgers in the next day.

Dean was really curious what Cas had for him. The angel looked anxiously, and he gave a gift to Dean with a shaking hand.

He unwrapped this and saw a mixtape.

_'Cas's Top 10 TraXX'_

“Th-thanks, Cas…” he gulped, staring at the tape like enchanted. Dean took it carefully, and then he looked at Cas and gave him a big smile.

Castiel was smiling too. Nobody said anything more. Jack was busy with his Lego and Sam pretended it wasn't awkward, and he just started reading The Witcher.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cas were still staring at each other.

*

They were doing Christmas stuff all day, so Dean found some time only at the night. He wanted to listen to the mixtape. He closed a door, laid on the bed, put his earphones and took his Walkman.

Music was messy, but also so much Cas'. He chose songs singing by women. There was a lot of Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande and Adele. All these talked about a love.

Dean was listening to these with a smile, until the last one. Because that song was different and older, one of The Beatles’. He recognized it at once. It was 'Hey Jude'. He remembered how his mom was singing it to him as a lullaby.

But it wasn't a reason why that song hit him so much. It was because of voice. Cas' voice. Cas was the one who was singing it.

He sang it awkward with his deep voice, and he made lots of mistakes, sometimes it wasn't even a singing just talking. But every time when Dean should to hear 'Jude', Cas said _'Dean'_.

He started crying after a few seconds, and he was crying long after the song finished. He was listening this over and over again, until he fell asleep.

*

Dean made a breakfast and coffee for all of them. Cas sat at the table only for companion because he has never eaten. He was staring on Dean all the time, but he didn't say any word.

After breakfast Sam and Jack was cleaning up, so Cas used the opportunity and asked: "Dean, did you listen to a tape?"

Dean wasn't sure what he should to do. He avoided Cas all morning because he didn't know what it exactly meant.

“I… I didn't have a time, sorry,” he lied. Cas looked so disappointed that Dean felt awful with this. “I can listen to this now.”

“No, you don't have to. It's your present, so you can do with it whatever you want,” said Cas.

Dean looked at him and noticed a tie with bees.

“You're wearing it, huh?” he asked and touched his tie.

“Yes, I really enjoy with it.” Cas smiled a little.

Dean felt even worse. Cas was so innocent and pure now, and he just lied to him because was too scared for this conversation.

“Cas, I… Can we talk in the more private place?”

“Of course.”

They came to Dean's room and sat on his bed. Cas saw a Walkman on the nightstand and became upset at one moment. Dean noticed this.

“Cas, I… I listened to the mixtape,” he gulped.

“And? What do you think about it?” asked Cas with a fear.

“Maybe it's not my type of music, but… I really like one of these songs.”

“Which one?”

“The last one.”

Cas looked at Dean with his big blue eyes. And Dean couldn't resist to not staring at these.

“I'm glad you like it,” whispered Cas.

“Why did you choose this song?” asked Dean.

“Because I know that your mother used to sing it for you. It's a song full of unconditionally love…” he said.

Dean gulped: “Cas, what does it mean actually?”

“I… I know why people give mixtapes to each other, Dean,” he said. “I didn't know this when you gave me yours, but I know now. And I wanted to share this with you.”

“You… You need to be more specific. I don't wanna make something wrong.” Dean felt how his heart was beating faster. He licked his lips and waited for answer. He got this, but not in words, just in actions.

Cas' lips were soft, and the kiss was clumsy and short. It was more like pressing mouth-to-mouth.

Cas looked at Dean again, this time more anxiously. But Dean just smiled, and then he touched Cas' face, closed his eyes and kissed him slowly. After this he was still caressing his cheeks and staring in his eyes. He was so happy. He didn't think that Cas could feel the same…

"I love you, Dean," whispered Cas.

Dean knew it was the best Christmas in his life.

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
